Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 4)
Combo Weapons are special weapons in Dead Rising 4 that are made from a combination of two weapons. Blueprints for combo weapons and combo vehicles can be found scattered throughout Willamette. Like in Dead Rising 3, the player can craft combo weapons anywhere without the need of a maintenance room. List of combo weapons Melee *Acid Maul - Created by combining a Maul with a chemical weapon. *Back Cracker - Created by combining a Toy Drummer with a mechanical weapon. *Blast from the Past - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with an explosive. *Bon Bomb - Created by combining a Holiday Cracker with an explosive weapon. *Deck the Halls - Created by combining a Holiday Bell with any type of gloves. *Electric Wreath - Created by combining a Wreath with an electronic weapon. *Equalizer - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a bladed weapon. *Flaming Helmet - Created by combining a Triceratops Mask with a chemical weapon. *Flaming Sword - Created by combining a Gasoline Canister with a bladed weapon. *Floating Lantern - Created by combining a Lantern with an explosive weapon. *Froztee Penguin - Created by combining a Penguin Mask a chemical weapon. *Gandelf - Created by combining a Lawn Ornament with a spear weapon. *Glass Knuckles - Created by combining a Tree Topper with any type of gloves. *Holiday Junk - Created by combining Shopping Valuables with a novelty weapon. *Ice Sword - Created by combining Liquid Nitrogen with a bladed weapon. *Jurassic Barf - Created by combining a T-Rex Mask with a chemical weapon. *Laser Sword - Created by combining Gems with an electronic weapon. *Magic Wand - Created by combining a Wand with a chemical weapon. *Roaring Thunder - Created by combining a Blanka Mask with an electronic weapon. *Roto Killer - Created by combining a Grass Trimmer with a bladed weapon. *Santa Trap - Created by combining a Singing Santa with a chemical weapon. *Sentry Kittens - Created by combining an LCD Monitor with a novelty weapon. *Sledge Saw - Created by combining a Cement Saw with a blunt weapon. *Slicing Beauty - Created by combining a Propane Tank with a bladed weapon. *Tripod Zapper - Created by combining a Tripod with an electronic weapon. Ranged *Acid Rain - Created by combining a Flare Gun with a chemical weapon. *Bazooka Cannon - Created by combining a Toy Cannon with a chemical weapon. *Blambow - Created by combining a Crossbow with an explosive weapon. *Fish Launcher - Created by combining a Swordfish with a crossbow weapon. *Hit Maker - Created by combining a Turntable with an electronic weapon. *Holey Terror - Created by combining a Computer with a firearm. *Ice Chain Gun - Created by combining a Snow Cone Maker with an electronic weapon. *Ion Cannon - Created by combining a Battery with a firearm. *Laser Slicer - Created by combining a Microscope with a firearm. *Nut Blaster - Created by combining a Nutcracker with a firearm. *Ornament Gun - Created by combining a T-Shirt Launcher with a novelty weapon. *Raining Nails - Created by combining a Flare Gun with a mechanical weapon. *Split Shot - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with a firearm. *Umbrella Gun - Created by combining an Umbrella with an electronic weapon. Thrown *Chuck 'N Chop - Created by combining a Hatchet with a bladed weapon. *DIY Grenade - Created by combining a Martini Shaker with a chemical weapon. *Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with an explosive weapon. *Plunger Lure - Created by combining a Plunger with an electronic weapon. *Soundwave Trap - Created by combining a Gong with an electronic weapon. *Sticky Bomb - Created by combining Scissors with an explosive weapon. *Suckmaster 3000 - Created by combining a Vacuum with a mechanical weapon. See also *Combo Vehicles (Dead Rising 4) Category:Dead Rising 4 Category:Dead Rising 4 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 4 Combo Weapons